Remembering Better Times
by TomiSama04
Summary: Remus remembers his times with Sirius as he makes his way to the Shrieking Shack to find out the truth. [SiriusxRemus]


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Oh yeah… I couldn't think of how it should have ended. I just sort of wanted to do something like this… when Sirius and Remus met up again in the Shrieking Shack. So the ending's really lame. I'm sorry.

----------

Remus Lupin couldn't believe his eyes when he spotted Sirius Black's name on the Marauder's Map. Sure, there had been rumors of Sirius sneaking into the school, to get Harry, no doubt. But Remus tried as hard as he could to ignore the rumors. Sirius wasn't here. Sirius was running the country side. He didn't even really escape Azkaban.

Remus shook his head. "I'm being silly." He said out loud. "Of course Sirius escaped from Azkaban. They wouldn't spread that rumor to tease me. I'm not that important." Remus stared at the map. Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely and… what? Remus looked again at the map, his eyebrows burrowing in concentration.

The map said Peter Pettigrew. But… But Peter's dead. Remus stared at the map again, before he grabbed his wand and headed out the door.

He walked quickly, but kept glancing back. He didn't want to face Sirius… or Peter. Especially not Sirius. What was he going to do? Before he had time think, he was at the Whomping Willow. He sighed, ducked and ran to the knot in the tree.

He pressed it, and memories flew to him.He remembered the first time the four classmates went down the passage to the Shrieking Shack. He remembered going in there alone. He remembered the few times him and Sirius went together, alone.

----------

"Are you awake, Moony?" Remus sighed and rolled over.

"Am now, Padfoot. What do you want?" Remus blinked a few times, trying to focus on Sirius. He was sitting on Remus' bed, not wearing his pajamas. He looked distressed, so Remus sat up. "Sirius? Are you okay?"

Sirius nodded, sending his hair flying. "Yeah. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk… or go get a drink… or something."

Remus laid back down and sighed. "We got class in the morning, Sirius. Go back to sleep."

Sirius stared down at Remus. "Please." Sirius took one of Remus' hands in his own. Remus shuddered slightly. Sirius' hands were cold.

"Yeah, alright then." Remus said, sighing again as he got up, swung his feet over the bed and started to look for clothes.

Remus yawned as he stood just outside the whomping willow's grasp. His arms were tightly wrapped around his body, and in one hand he held a bottle of Firewhisky, which Sirius took from James' trunk. Suddenly the tree stopped moving and a big, black dog came padding out, happily. When he got back to Remus he turned back into a human, and took the Firewhisky.

"Remus, you dog. Trying to keep all the booze to yourself." Sirius grinned as he took Remus' hand, leading him down the tunnel as if Remus had never been before.

"You're calling me a dog?" Remus laughed.

Sirius looked back at him. "I don't get what's so funny."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, hand in hand. When they finally got to the Shrieking Shack, Sirius let go of Remus' hand spun around happily and said. "Ah, home sweet home."

Remus looked at the blood stains, still semi-fresh, and shuddered. It always bothered him coming in here, and didn't know why Sirius thought it of some romantic spot.

"Let's go up to the bedroom." Sirius said, looking upstairs, avoiding Remus' eyes now.

"Oo, er. Like I haven't heard that before." Remus grinned and took Sirius' arm. Sirius laughed.

"You've always been a little pervy."

----------

Remus stared again at the hole, knowing he had to face his demons. He went down the hole and walked to the Shrieking Shack.

It was dirtier than ever, if that were possible. Dust had collected on everything, and the once fresh blood stains were faded, almost not existent. He walked a few steps forward. He didn't remember breaking all the furniture, but he remembered waking up and having it broken like this. He could tell by looking at the objects, which ones he broke, and which one Sirius broke for fun. The ones that looked like they were hit with a beater's bat defiantly were not Remus'.

Suddenly he heard, "WE'RE UP HERE! WE'RE UP HERE – SIRIUS BLACK– QUICK!" Half anxious to see his old best friend, and half terrified that Sirius was angry, Remus ran up the stairs and banged open the door.

Remus looked around again. First, he looked at the three children, all of them looking confused and beaten. He frowned. How could Sirius hurt kids? Remus thought at first, only to remember that Sirius killed a lot of people. Remus noticed the bed Ron was on. He blushed slightly, the memories of the bed also running back to him.

----------

The two boys walked upstairs in silence too. Remus could feel his stomach twisting into knots with each step. He looked over at Sirius, who looked calm and confident, like always. Sirius looked over at Remus, their eyes met, and Sirius gave his famous crooked smile before looking forward again.

Remus smiled and looked back to the bedroom.

Remus couldn't actually say how many times he'd waken up from a night of being a werewolf and Sirius was there with him. James and Peter had always been in the living room, exhausted from keeping a dangerous animal busy. But somehow, Sirius always managed to stay up until Remus turned back, and help him to bed and then cuddled carefully with him. Sirius was always careful not to further open the wounds.

Remus sat down on the bed as Sirius got on his knees a few feet from him, trying to open the bottle with his fingers. After a few, long moments of Remus thinking about how cute Sirius was when he got frustrated, Sirius opened the Firewisky and took a sip of it.

"They don't make stuff better than this." Sirius said as he got up and walked to the bed, handing Remus the drink.

Remus took it, and looked at it.

"I'm not trying to get you smashed then take advantage of you." Sirius said with a grin. "I'm not like that."

Remus laughed. "I know."

Sirius put his arms around Remus. "I don't need to get you pissed to get what I want from you."

Remus drank, smiling. As soon as the bottle was away from his lips, Sirius turned his head, and pressed his lips into Remus'.

----------

He coughed slightly, to try and knock himself out of memory, and looked at Sirius, who was bloody at Harry's feet. Remus couldn't tell if Sirius was excited or terrified. Sirius' eyes locked to Remus', but Remus broke away and yelled. _"Expelliarmus."_

He caught Harry, Ron and Hermione's wand, and looked back at the bleeding man on the floor. "Where is he, Sirius?"

Sirius looked back at Remus, and Remus couldn't tell what he was thinking about or what he was going to do. Sirius always was unpredictable, and if he was a violent criminal, like everyone said he was, the element of surprise wouldn't have left him.

But Sirius raised his hand and pointed at Ron, whom gave a small whimper.

"But…" Remus frowned, thinking, looking at Sirius. "But why hasn't he changed before now? Unless…" Remus' eyes seemed to lose focus, like he was seeing pictures run through Sirius that nobody else could see. "… _he_ was the one. You switched without telling me?"

Sirius' eyes looked strange; not exactly happy, but relieved. He nodded.

Remus lowered his wand and walked over to Sirius, helping him to his feet, and hugged him tightly. Sirius' hugged Remus back too, keeping their bodies close. "I'm so sorry." Remus said, burrowing his face into Sirius's shoulder.

"It's alright." Sirius looked down, not seeing the three teenagers looking at the two in bewilderment.

"I should have believed you."

"I wouldn't have believed myself."

"Sirius…"

"It's alright now." Sirius smiled and kissed Remus like they hadn't been apart for thirteen years. It was the same kiss from that night. Remus shuddered, blushing again.

"You – YOU –" Hermione started, picking herself up off the floor.

Sirius and Remus broke their kiss, both blushing feverishly, looking down at the children.

"You! You were his friend all alo—WHOA!" Hermione's arms flailed around, as she fell backwards, landing on the bed next to Ron.

Sirius and Remus looked down, trying to see what made Hermione fell. They saw an empty bottle of Firewisky, just where they'd left it.


End file.
